iPlay Truth or Dare
by Dinosaur-of-Fabulousness
Summary: As a celebration for their 100th webcast, the iCarly gang breaks into their high school over the weekend to play a game of truth or dare. Things go fine until Carly is dared to kiss Sam and...well, this is fanfiction, so you know what that will lead to. Oneshot!


'Hey, Carls.' Sam slumped down on a beanbag next to her best friend.

'Freddie sent you here too?' Carly looked up at the dirty blonde girl.

'Yup.' Sam started picking at a mysterious piece of something in her nail; Carly wasn't sure what it was, and she knew better than to try and find out.

'Wonder what he wants with us.' Carly checked the clock. He'd said to meet him here at ten past three and it was quarter past now.

'Speak of the devil.' Sam remarked as Freddie came bursting through the door, holding the big, clunky camera they knew so well.

'Hey.' Freddie looked a little flustered.

'What up.' Sam said.

'So, what do you want?' Carly asked, not unkindly.

'Well, uh, y'know it's our 100th webcast the one after this one.''

'Yeah, like you haven't mentioned it every five seconds.' Sam hauled herself out of the cushiony beanbag.

'Anyway.' Freddie continued, shooting Sam a dirty look. 'I was thinking it would be fun to do something special for it. I thought maybe we could go to out school, camp out there for the night, play some games and live stream it.'

'Huh.' Carly said, following Sam and checking out the computer screen. 'That's actually a good idea.'

'And look,' said Freddie, gesturing to his camera,'I got a new camera, all special, just for this.' Carly peered at the camera. It looked exactly the same.

'It looks the same.' Sam said bluntly.

'No, that one was a Nokin 2.8, this one is the 2.9.' He explained with the exasperated tone of a nerd amongst normal people.

'Oh look!' Sam said excitedly, pointing out of the window. 'Someone who cares!'

'Sam.' Carly reprimanded with a gentle hand on her shoulder.

'Oh, chiz.' Freddie looked down at his watch.

'What?' Carly tilted her head.

'The web show starts in like, a minute.' Freddie began frantically tinkering around at the keyboard until the camera was set up.

'Wait a second.' Sam dashed from the room, her hair flying out behind her.

'Where's she going? We have twenty seconds until we start!' Freddie turned to the door and started bellowing after her. 'Urgh!' He flicked a switch and Carly started the web show with her characteristic

'I'm Carly!'

'And I'm Sam!' Sam ran into the shot next to her, panting like a marathon runner.

'Where were you?!' Carly hissed. Sam held up a large slab of meat.

'Lucky pork chop.' she explained.

'And that concludes this episode of iCarly!' The two teenage girls said in perfect harmony.

'But before we go.' Carly said in her usual, bubbly way.

'We have a special announcement.' Sam bumped against her cohost.

'As you might know, our 100th anniversary is coming up and we're not just gonna let that go uncelebrated.' Carly smiled.

'We are going to be hosting the web show live from our very own school.' Sam said with a mischievous grin.

'Over Saturday, when the school is closed.' Carly's face was a mixture of disproval and excitement.

'We breaking in, baby.' Sam gave a little shuffling dance.

'Not that you guys should try to do that. It's dangerous. You could get caught.' Carly said in a last-ditch attempt to clear her murky conscience.

'And we are gonna be live streaming the whole event. So stay tuned!' Sam pressed the familiar button on her remote control that let out a cheer.

'And don't forget to squeeze your lemons!' Carly broke into laughter as Freddie ended the webcast with his catchphrase.

'Shh!' The blonde girl hissed at Carly and Freddie who were trailing behind her nervously. Freddie was clutching his camera in one arm and his Pearbook under the other, taping their every move. Sam pulled a metal, twisted object from her bag and twiddled the lock with it for several moments. The door burst open and Sam punched the air triumphantly. 'You may enter.' She gave them a mocking bow and followed them into the abandoned school.

'Huh. It's weird, seeing it all empty.' Carly peered around the main entrance hall.

'Cmon, let's set up our stuff in the Geography classroom.' Freddie awkwardly tried to gesture towards the door and had to jerk to stop his laptop from smashing against the tiles.

'Kay!' Carly followed him happily into the room. The walls were bedecked with brightly coloured notices and a large whiteboard took up one end of the room. The yellow, plastic chairs and tables were all pushed to the side of the classroom, leaving an empty patch of carpet on which Sam promptly slumped down onto. Freddie started fiddling with his camera, setting up his tripod so that the camera towered over the circle of cross legged teenagers.

'Ok, so we are now in the school and about to start our first segment.' Carly addressed the camera above her.

'And out first game is…' Sam pulled out a stack of cards from her pocket.

'Truth or Dare!' Carly read off the cards.

'Cue the cliche noises, Fredweird.'

'Cliche noises!' Freddie jammed a button from the remote control at his hip and a series of strangled, high-pitched noises rang out from.

'Now, these are all questions submitted by you guys.' Carly laid the stack of cards down in the middle of the circle.

'Ok, let's get started!' Sam reached out to take a card from the pile that was marked "Truth".

'Wait!' Freddie gripped her arm and pulled it back. 'Before we start, we have to take The Vow.'

'Oh, yeah.' All three placed their hands in the middle of the circle and chanted 'I solemnly swear to answer every truth truthfully and perform every dare.'

'Right. Sam, you go first.' Carly nudged her best friend happily.

'Ok.' Sam picked up a question from the truth pile. 'If you were stranded on a desert island, who would you eat? Wow, disturbing question there from SeXbOsS-57. Umm…' Sam touched her finger to her chin in concentration. 'I think...I'd give myself up to save Carly.'

'Aww, thanks.' Carly grinned at Sam.

'What about me?' Freddie asked indignantly.

'Eh, you can starve.' Sam joked with a nonchalant flip of her hand.

'Ok, my turn. I choose…dare!' Freddie picked up a card. 'Take a shot of wasabi. Okay then, misterpicklesluver.'

'Let me just say, you have a great screen name.' Sam interjected.

'Uh huh.' Freddie fished around in his bag and found a jar of wasabi paste and a shot glass, because this is fanfiction so yes, he carries around wasabi and shot glasses in his bag. He added several drops of water from his water bottle and mixed it up with his finger to make it more drinkable.

'Here I go.' Freddie threw back the miniature glass. Hi face was calm for a few moments before he turned an alarming mixture of purple and green and started to cough and splutter frantically.

'Swallow, swallow, swallow!' Sam and Carly cheered him on. With a strained gargle Freddie choked down the fiery mixture and gratefully took a water bottle from Carly.

'Wow, best dare ever.' Sam smirked at Freddie. He glared back at her defiantly.

My turn!' Carly giggled. 'So this is from urMOMisHAWT12. He (or she) says: I dare you to kiss Sam.' Carly's voice cracked a little as she read the dare. 'Ok, moving on.' She shoved the card under the pile, trying to ignore the burning sensation in her cheeks.

'Ah, Carly, you took The Vow. You have to do it.' Freddie reminded her. She cursed him under her breath.

'Yeah, don't be a baby.' Sam turned to Carly. She didn't seem to be feeling at all awkward and Carly, who was used to reading her body language, could detect the ghost of a smile playing about on Sam's lips. On one hand, she was being asked to kiss a girl; Sam no less, and it would be displayed over the entire Internet. On the other hand, she'd never kissed a girl before, and she wanted to try, just to say she'd done it. And anyway, Carly Shay keeps her promises.

'Oh fine then!' Carly grimaced and puckered her lips up as they met Sam's. The kiss was soft, hesitant and Carly wanted to pull away as quickly as possible but something held her there. It might have been the knowledge that she'd never do something like this again, or the warm, friendly smell of her, or the unfamiliar sensation of seeing Sam let her guard down. But it definitely wasn't the pit of longing growing in her stomach or the overwhelming desire to slip her tongue between Sam's lips.

To her surprise Sam didn't stop the kiss either, as if she was waiting for Carly to stop it. But Carly wanted anything but. She wanted to freeze this moment and live in it forever. Her hand snaked unconsciously around the blonde girls waist and she felt a tiny tingle at her scalp as Sam's hand intertwined with her hair, the pale skin contrasting with the dark chocolate of her hair.

Experimenting, she pushed her tongue a little out of her lips and wetted Sam's with it, very gently. Sam did the same. Their tongue's slipped past each other and began exploring each other's mouths. She could feel Sam's touch move under her skirt, pressing against her panties. Carly breathed Sam in, her unexpectedly flowery scent coupled with the familiar smell of cookies and mint.

The need to breath became too much, so Carly pulled her head back and took a gasping, flustered breath. Sam clutched her head in her hands and pulled her closer, hungrily attacking every inch of her face with her lips, from her crimson-filled cheeks to her forehead. She moved down to Carly's neck, spending a little extra time sucking a patch of pink skin, earning a soft, musical moan.

They moved closer together, Carly wrapping both her arms around her best friends waist. _Why is there all this stupid fabric in the way_ she thought. She hadn't realised they were lying on the floor until she opened her eyes again and tilted her head back to take a breath. Sam was lying on top of her, panting, pushing against her ribcage. Carly could see her chest rise and fall steadily. She'd never noticed how smooth, how firm Sam's chest was. She had seen her naked once, by accident after she had taken a shower at her place, and the image had been distorted so much by the constant appearances in her dreams that she needed another taste.

Her eyes flicked for a second to Freddie, who had taken the camera off its stand to get a better look. He was a nerd, after all, and this was a nerds fantasy come true. His cock was already starting to rise.

Carly's hands slipped underneath Sam's top and slowly slid up her hips, waist, back until they came to her bra strap. She moved a finger under it and then back out, toying between listening to her body or her mind. Sam had obviously made the decision already, because with the prowess born of an arm-wrestling champion her hand darted up Carly's shirt and slid over the lacy, thin fabric. Her palm brushed over the small lump of Carly's protruding nipple. She started to slip her fingers under the lace and stroked and massaged the breast.

'Do you want this?' Sam whispered into Carly's ear, breathlessly. The hot, steaming feelings threatened to overrun Carly's rational mind. Kids watch this show and Spencer…he'll be watching too.

'No.' She pushed the word out with the last vestige of her strength. 'No, Sam, stop..'

'That's too bad.' Sam started to rub her breasts.

'No.' She mewed feebly. But she lifted her arms up and let Sam pull off her ruffled, violet shirt, leaving her chest bare. Sam straddled Carly, her thighs rubbing up against Carly's hips, as she shoved a hand under the petite brunette and unhooked her bra. Pulling it off her, she started to run a hand around it and groped at the sensitive skin around the nipple. Carly's legs started to shake and twitch underneath Sam as her co-host played with her supple, girlish breasts. Meanwhile, Freddie was holding the camera at an uncomfortable angle, filming like a professional porn camera man. Carly reached a trembling hand under Sam's shirt and tried to un-clip Sam's bra, but her fingers were shaking too hard as Sam's practised touch stimulated her breasts. Her touch was like a jolt of electricity was being fed through Carly, making her jerk and spasm.

'Here.' Sam said, chuckling as she noticed Carly's attempts to take off her bra. She un clipped it and let it fall to the carpet in a puddle of blue. Her shirt was next; Carly had regained control of her senses enough to pull the buttons out with a single minded fervour as if each of them had done her a great harm.

'Have you done this before?' She asked.

'Ma-a-abye.' Sam smirked. Carly tried to copy the older girls touch, flicking her finger back and forth across Sam's nipple, eliciting a low moan of pleasure. A wave of pride washed through her at this. It felt good to make Sam happy. Sam brushed her hand across Carly's skirt, pushing a little harder where she knew the sensitive nub was.

Carly, overtaken by pure sexual desire, ripped the skirt off herself so that Sam was free to do what she liked to Carly's damp panties. Still pleasuring Carly's breasts with one hand she moved the other down to Carly's pussy, while Carly unzipped and peeled off Sam's jeans. Her hand tilted back and she used the very bottom of her palm to press roughly against Carly's clit, making her friend shriek out in pleasure.

'Oh, Sam…Sam!' Carly cried out Sam's name.

'You like that?' Sam teased, pulling Carly's panties down.

'Ah- yes!' Carly gasped as Sam used her thumb and index finger to push harder against the girls walls.

'Do you?' Sam and Carly were pressed up against the desk now, with Carly half-sitting against it. A single finger dived into Carly's wetness, then another, then a third one.

'Sam!' Carly arched her back as her body contorted in sexual desire.

'Because I can always stop…' Sam pulled a hand away from Carly's bare pussy.

'No! Please, Sam, don't stop!' Carly cried out frantically.

'If you say so.' And Sam lunged back at the panting, blushing girl, her lips attacking hers. Carly was knocked to the floor by Sam's weight. Sam took a few brief seconds to admire Carly's naked body: her supple tits, smooth, creamy skin and the sexy dark hair before the animal instinct took control of her again and she pounced at the girl. She used her arms to hold herself above Carly and started thrusting her pussy against Carly's like nothing else mattered anymore.

It was more than just sex to them now, it was an insatiable hunger, an uncontrollable thirst that they both desperately needed to fill. The friction built up at their pussies. The rest of the room was a blur. Carly caught glimpses of Freddie, his dick rock hard, filming them at different angles all the time. She stared into the camera and gave a coy smile for the viewers at home before her face was lost in Sam's lips.

She could feel climax approaching and could see by the wild look in Sam's eyes that she could feel the same way. Determined to make Sam come before Sam made her, she rubbed her pussy harder against her friends. With a scream, Sam came and Carly clutched onto her as she did too. They fell apart from pure sexual exhaustion and kissed once lightly.

'And we're clear!' Freddie switched the camera and checked the laptop screen.


End file.
